Invincible
by littlerichellemead
Summary: After all the hardships, Sky Hale thought life would finally take a peaceful turn. She is wrong. Suddenly, random murders are being made, and they all point to a supernatural killer. To top it all, her family is falling apart. When your loved ones are threatened, how far are you willing to go? Rated T for language and mature content. Continuation to Sweet Sacrifice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

**Before you continue reading, please beware that this is a continuation to three of my previous FFs. I suggest you go over to my profile and read (because otherwise you won't understand crap) **I Never Told You **(first installment), **Sweet Sacrifice **(sequel), and **Howlin' For You** (prequel). The order in which you read the stories is up to you but there will be plenty of spoilers in the prequel. Read at your own risk. If you are an old reader, thanks for still sticking with me.**

* * *

_Invincible_

Chapter 1: Missing

_Sky_

I did not sign up for this. I did not sign up for this. I did NOT sign up for this. Granted, no one ever truly understands the responsibility of being a parent but come on! This is just ridiculous. Besides, should it be this hard? Should getting a six year old to do what I say be harder than hunting down a strong Alpha? Nope. Parenting should be a piece of cake compared to hunting werewolves. I should know.

"Laura," I take a deep breath as I look up at her on top of the monkey bars. "I will count to three and you will get down from there."

"Or what?" She taunts sticking her tongue at me. "Are you going to come get me? I'd like to see you try, _grandma_."

I gasp indignant. Grandma? Me? I'm twenty one for God's sake! This child will not hang out with Stiles anymore. He would be the only one with the audacity to call me old lady or grandma. But never mind the lack of respect Laura has for me right now. For a long time, she has been throwing tantrums for no damn reason and only with me. When Derek says no, it's no, but when I say no, it's like what I say is up for discussion. I had mentioned over and over to Derek that Laura was not obeying me like she used to, but he's always dismissing me saying Laura is young. I know she is his little girl but a little help would be great. It's like I'm now raising Dante and Laura all by myself. Derek's never around. He's too absorbed with making his new club, Rave, a success.

Focusing with my task at hand, I stop rocking a wailing Dante and lay him down on his stroller. With my hands on my hips, I stand directly under Laura.

"One," I pause waiting for her to get down. "Two," I say through my teeth hoping she catches on that I mean business. "Three." She sticks her tongue out at me. "Laura Anastasia Hale! Get down from there right now!" I shout while I begin to climb the monkey bars. "You are going to be in so much trouble…"

"Sky?" I slowly turn to face the guy calling my name. "Sky? Is that really you?"

"Excuse me," With a frown, I jump off the monkey bars and pull Dante out of his stroller. I doubt this young man in his twenties is a kidnapper, but you never know. "Do I know you?"

"Oh my God, it is you!" He gasps and steps closer stretching his arms out to me. "I could recognize those eyes anywhere! I thought you were dead! We all did! Jesus…"

"Sorry… I don't…" I trail off when I finally look at him. Those hazel-brown eyes and copper hair remind me of a young, adorable boy I dated in another life or so it feels. "Josh?" He hasn't changed much as he still has that boyish look and somewhat chubby cheeks. The years have definitely been kind to him then as he looks to be eighteen or younger.

"Yes!" He shouts delighted and cutting the short distance between us, he throws his arms around me.

I hug him back, definitely happy to see an old face I haven't had the chance to see since coming back to Beacon Hills over a year ago. Dante though doesn't take kindly to strangers as he continues to wail and wiggle in my arms. Josh jumps apart and seems to finally take a look around. He stares wide eyed at Dante in my arms then looks up at Laura, who is still on top of the monkey bars glaring at Josh.

"Are you babysitting?" He asks bewildered and perhaps hopeful that these kids are not mine.

"No," I place Dante gently back into the stroller and push it back and forth in place in hopes of soothing him. "This is my son, Dante, and my daughter, Laura." I hold up my left hand showing him the rings tying me to Derek. "I'm married."

I'm surprised he hadn't heard of my return or that I married Derek. Perhaps he was out of town when everything, from Peter to Marissa, happened.

"She's not my mom. I'm adopted." Laura snaps as she finally jumps down. "I'm ready to go now." She crosses her arms and continues to glare at Josh, whose face fell as soon as I introduced Dante and Laura as mine.

"Um, that's great. Congratulations. Who's the lucky guy?" Josh says half-heartedly and shifting from one foot to another.

"Thanks. I married Derek. Derek Hale. You remember him right?" While in our youth everyone thought we were cousins, after we married we had to explain to several disgusted and shocked people that I had been adopted by Derek's uncle. I wonder how Josh will react though.

"Your cousin?" He doesn't hide his disbelief and perhaps disgust off his voice. "That's…"

"Sky," Laura tugs on my hand. "I want to go now! Dante too! Come on! Come on!"

I sigh and look apologetically at Josh. "I'll explain everything later. Derek and I would love it if you join us for dinner tonight. We live in the Hale house. Sorry, I have to go. Nice seeing you though."

Quickly, I catch up to Laura before she crosses the street without me. When I do catch up to her, she turns to briefly glare at me. "You always tell me not to talk to strangers."

"He's not a stranger. I know him from when I was little. Hold onto the stroller." I command as we cross the street and head in the direction of Derek's workplace.

"Daddy won't like that you were talking to a boy," she ignores my command to grab the stroller but still crosses the street walking closely next to me.

Instead of answering, I focus on getting us to that stupid bar my husband bought. When we're right outside, Laura breaks into a sprint and runs inside. She truly is Derek's princess. While I love the relationship she and Derek have, I can't help feel a little jealous and hurt that she hasn't taken to call me mom or even consider me one. In her tantrums and angry phases, Laura always ends all arguments by shouting I'm not her mother, and I can't tell her what to do. It's like I'm just her babysitter. I thought that with time, Laura would come to think of me as a second mother, and it seemed like she was. Two months ago though, she changed for the worst never listening to me and favoring Derek.

Of course she seems to only have a problem with me because she absolutely adores Dante, Uncle Scotty and Uncle Stiliski (Stiles butchered last name which Laura can't say but says it anyway because it annoys the hell out of Stiles). Laura also has no problem calling Melissa grandma and Charles Grandpa Charlie. I'll never understand why she hates me so, but that still won't stop me from trying to be a good mom to her. In time, I pray, she will come around. If not call me Mom, then at least think of me as one. It's the least I can do to make it up to Roslyn, her birth mother who died because of me.

When I walk into the bar, people turn their heads at the wailing baby in the stroller. Derek appears on the second floor right outside his office with Laura in his arms. He looks at me with a deep frown as Laura retells the event of the day no doubt. Her favorite past time is trying to get me in trouble with Derek. I ignore the odd looks thrown my way as I walk towards the stairs. I haven't set foot in this place not even when Derek reopened. It brings unpleasant memories because this is where he and Kate Argent met and flaunted their affair in everyone's face. Still, I gotta give it to Derek. The place doesn't look half as bad with a sort of warehouse look; the lot he bought behind the bar added extra space to this place. I still hate it though not like I would tell Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Derek says as he descends the stairs.

"I came to drop Laura off," out of Dante's bag, I pull out her asthma medications. "Keep an eye on her."

"Where are you going?" He asks with his deep frown as he takes the bag with inhalers.

"She's probably going to see that boy," Laura whispers though not so quietly.

"Boy?" Derek narrows his eyes at me briefly.

"I need the car keys." I extend my hand completely ignoring his question. Honestly what's with the jealousy display?

"What boy?" Derek asks again tossing the keys at me.

"I'm not cheating if that's what you're thinking," I roll my eyes. "I am married and mated to you aren't I? But if you must know, I ran into Josh. Remember him? He might be coming to dinner tonight. I'll stop by the grocery store after I take Dante to the doctor. I did tell you, didn't I?"

And I had told him this morning that Dante had a routine checkup. I'm honestly surprised my husband even remembers how to breathe.

"I can't tonight," he sighs either relieved that I'm not cheating or exasperated that I have ruined his plans for tonight.

"Why not?" I glare with my hands on my hips. "This will be the third night in a row that you miss dinner with your family."

He looks over to Laura then sets her down. "Why don't you go tell Joey to give you some juice or soda?" He tells her then she bounces away towards the bar.

"Water!" I shout after her before turning to Derek. "She shouldn't be having too much sugar; she's already a hyper child."

"Sugar rush is part of the childhood experience," he argues back then leans forward to talk quietly since we're drawing the attention of people sitting nearby. "I don't like arguing with you in front of her. Ease up, Sky, and let her be a child. About tonight, I can't. We're going to be packed with a band coming to play. It's my responsibility to be here; that's what it means to have a job."

"What are you trying to say?" I grasp his collar and pull him closer to me not in a passionate way but an angry and pissed of one. "My job is to raise your children. You do remember them right? But fine. Don't worry about tonight. I'll just have dinner with Josh and show him around the house. I might drop Laura and Dante off at Melissa's so he and I can catch up." With that, I turn to leave, but he grabs my elbow and pulls me back.

Before I shove him away, he crushes his lips to mine in a possessive manner. And I am a sucker for some Derek lip action especially when he gets this passionate, so I wrap my arms around his abdomen and kiss him desperately. The guys in the bar whistle and bang their bottles on the table until we finally break apart.

"I will be there tonight," he practically growls in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "I have to remind you and that little boy that you're mine." He gives me another deep kiss then sends me on my way.

With a satisfied grin, I hurry out of the bar knowing I'm late for Dante's appointment. And so I am. By the time I get to the pediatrician's, I have to reschedule. I wish to kick myself for my petty arguing with Derek when I should have been getting my son to the doctor. Laura is not the only one of my children giving me trouble. Dante has been getting frequent fevers, and I was going to ask the doctor if that was normal or if Dante is getting sick. Now I have to wait a couple of weeks before seeing his pediatrician again.

Still kicking myself about missing Dante's appointment, I head out to the grocery. Thankfully, the car ride seems to have soothed Dante, and he fell asleep on the way there. Careful not to wake him, I unbuckle him from his chair. Just when I'm strapping him into the stroller, my cellphone vibrates in my purse. Derek's name and sexy face flashes across the screen.

"Is Laura misbehaving?"

"Sky, you're going to have to cancel tonight's dinner." He says through his teeth no doubt.

"Derek," I sigh exasperated. "Don't you…"

"Jackson's missing."

_Derek_

Sky shows up carrying a sleeping Dante in her arms and Scott and Stiles on her heels. Sheriff Stilinski and Jackson's parents already occupy the small space of my office. Mrs. Whittemore is in full hysterics while Mr. Whittemore answers the sheriff's questions such as when was the last time they saw Jackson, if he left any note, any reason for his disappearance or if he took anything. It turns out Jackson had no reason to leave, everything at home was normal, or so they thought. He only took money, his car but no other possessions such as clothes.

"I will keep you informed," the sheriff says as he turns around to leave. He stops and sighs annoyed to find his son here trying to hide behind Sky. "What are you doing Stiles?"

"Stiles?" Stiles looks around with a mock expression of bewilderment. "Who is this Stiles you speak of? He sounds like a handsome fellow and… Ok, I'll shut up." He finishes hastily when he notices the death glare his father is giving him.

"Come on this doesn't concern you. The Hales and Whittemores don't want you around."

"But Dad, Jackson's like my BFF." I'm amazed how Stiles can say that with a straight face when everyone knows he hates Jackson for the way he played with Lydia.

"Oh really?" The sheriff asks skeptically.

"Yeah," Stiles snorts and scratches his head trying to come up with a story. "We like have lacrosse and stuff together… Homies for life and all that…"

"Wait, have either of you seen him?" the sheriff ignores Stiles pathetic excuses as he seems to think that perhaps Stiles and Scott have heard or seen Jackson.

They both shake their heads and shrug. "He wasn't in school today." Scott elaborates and looks apologetically at the Whittemores.

"Yeah or practice. Coach Finstock lost his monkey when he didn't show up." Stiles adds with another shrug.

"Lost his monkey?" The sheriff asks but immediately shakes his head probably thinking it's best not to know what goes through Stiles' mind. "How about you Sky?"

"No, I'm sorry." She replies as I hand her my chair to sit as she is holding Dante. "Haven't seen him since the last game."

"All right, thank you. I will look into. Don't worry we'll find him. Come on Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski opens the door and waits for Stiles to go out first. After resisting for a while, Stiles follows his dad out not before throwing a look at Scott that clearly says he'll be back.

Annoyed by the amount of people in my office, I lean against the wall with my arms crossed as Sky tries to soothe the Whittemores. I don't know why everyone is making a big deal out of Jackson's sudden disappearance. As a spoiled rich boy, he must have decided to go party somewhere. I'm sure he'll show up eventually with the mother of all hangovers, ripped and dirty clothes and completely out of his allowance. His parents will kiss him and reward him with another car. I must not be doing a good job at blocking my thoughts from Sky because she suddenly turns to glare at me before going back to soothing Mrs. Whittemore.

Scott catches on to Sky's look and approaches me. "Not worried about your cousin?" He whispers under his breath.

I shrug. "It's not like rich kids don't do these things. He'll turn up eventually."

"Lydia and I are going to sniff out his scent and see where that takes us. It's best he shows up today instead of eventually." His words are laced with authority and decisiveness that leaves no room for me to command otherwise. Since when is Lydia with Scott? They are both with me. I am their Alpha.

Before I can protest though, the Whittemores get up and decide to leave and wait at home for news. I shake their hands and accompany them out of the bar. I was the first person they had come to see when the Coach called them to inform them that Jackson had ditched school and practice. Mrs. Whittemore followed to call Jackson, but his cellphone seemed to be out of service. Worried, she called her husband, and they started to panic when neither Danny nor any of Jackson's friends have seen him. They thought Jackson might be with me 'bonding' as they had put it. That's when they decided to call the sheriff.

"Daddy?" Laura catches up to me by the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Lulu," I give her a reassuring smile. "Why don't you go say goodbye to Joe? We're going home."

She nods and rushes off back to Joe.

"-clearly doesn't care." Scott is finishing up when I walk into the office to find him pacing back and forth.

"If you're talking about me…"

"No." Sky says quickly which just confirms that they had been in fact talking about me.

"I do care." I make sure to make eye contact with Scott as he is the one accusing me. "But Jackson is not the first rich kid to go missing. On a whim or a petty fight with their parents, they disappear off to party and forget their 'troubles.' Don't worry, he'll show up."

"Yeah in a ditch, lifeless." Scott snorts. "Say whatever you want, Lydia and I are going to find him before something happens."

Again, before I say something else, Stiles barges into the office breathless. "Are we good to go? Lyd is waiting."

Scott nods and after kissing Sky and Dante, he follows Stiles out. Sky soon rises to her feet and makes for the door. "I'm taking the kids home. Are you coming?"

"I'll fix some things here first. I'll meet you there. Take the car." Without another word, she walks out.

Frustrated and suddenly exhausted, I lower myself on the chair behind my desk. Everyone is exaggerating with this whole Jackson incident and turning me into the bad guy. I may not have an amicable relationship with the kid, but I don't want him to come to harm. He's family after all. After the fire and my sister and I moved to New York, we found some photos in Peter's room. They were photos of a young woman, a minor, with blonde hair and blue eyes holding a baby in her arms. On the back, it had a message for Peter which confirmed that the baby, Jackson, was his. No one in our family had known of course. I don't think my father would have approved of Peter's relationship with a minor. When I came back to Beacon Hills and saw that Jackson's resemblance to my uncle was uncanny, I knew he was another Hale.

Still, I recognize I haven't made an effort to have a relationship with him but that's not my fault. For one, he doesn't look interested. He has never fully made eye contact with me not since I tried to use him to make Scott's and Stiles' life miserable or when we all teamed up to take Marissa down. Two days ago was when I last saw him at Deaton's clinic. As usual, he was donating blood, and so was I. We sat for a couple of minutes facing each other but not once did we talk or looked at each other. If something really happens to him, how will I feel? Will I feel guilty for not making him part of the family?

With a sigh, I lean back on the chair and look up at the ceiling. I don't need to worry about Jackson's disappearance. I'm more concerned with Scott's lack of ability to follow orders from me. Lydia is usually good at keeping up with me and our training and control learning sessions. Scott on the other hand doesn't show up anymore. It's like he's trying to break away from me, and I can't let him do that. If he breaks away, he can rise up to become an Alpha and I don't need the competition besides without him or Lydia I will be weak. Good thing I am taking precautions.

Despite my promise to Sky months ago that I wouldn't attempt to form a bigger pack no matter what, I have decided that it is in our best interests to break that promise. What if another Alpha comes into town to threaten the peace we have reached? I refuse to be weak again. During my free times, I returned to frequenting Beacon Hills High to find candidates. I kept Isaac Lahey in the back of my mind as a potential addition to my pack, as I did before. Instead of Isaac, I went for a loner boy who hides behind the camera he always carries around his neck.

A week ago, I offered him the bite. He took it, but for some reason it didn't work. That's another thing I should be concerned. Not the fact that Jackson is missing but that I can't seem to be able to infect others. Maybe the boy was weak. Maybe I need to find a better candidate. Isaac Lahey pops into my head again. Maybe it's time to try again.

I leave Joe in charge for the night and head out to the cemetery where I know I will find the boy. When I arrive there the moon has risen, and I can see him operating a backhoe. He stops and lets out a sigh and seems to check out his shiner on his reflection. With a frown, I remain in the shadows puzzling on who is bullying him. It is then that I remember Camden telling me his dad was becoming more and more violent since the death of his mother. With Camden dead in combat, I bet Mr. Lahey has finally lost it. I decide then that I will give Isaac just what he needs: the bite.

* * *

**How's this for a first chapter? This story is going to follow season two a bit. There will be changes and twists of my own of course, but the kanima will make an appearance as well as some people you thought gone. Leave me some thoughts! **

**Ps. I have posted another image (teaser) for this story as well as the link to the album dedicated to **_**Invincible. **_**Hopefully, I'll be making a video too. All links are on my profile! (: **


End file.
